It is known in the art to use inks, compositions or layers containing oriented magnetic or magnetizable particles or pigments, particularly also magnetic optically variable pigments, for the production of security elements, e.g. in the field of security documents. Coatings or layers comprising oriented magnetic or magnetizable particles are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,856; U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,273; U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,864; U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,877 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,689. Coatings or layers comprising oriented magnetic color-shifting pigment particles, resulting in particularly appealing optical effects, useful for the protection of security documents, have been disclosed in WO 2002/090002 A2 and WO 2005/002866 A1.
Security features, e.g. for security documents, can generally be classified into “covert” security features one the one hand, and “overt” security features on the other hand. The protection provided by covert security features relies on the concept that such features are difficult to detect, typically requiring specialized equipment and knowledge for detection, whereas “overt” security features rely on the concept of being easily detectable with the unaided human senses, e.g. such features may be visible and/or detectable via the tactile senses while still being difficult to produce and/or to copy. However, the effectiveness of overt security features depends to a great extent on their easy recognition as a security feature, because most users, and particularly those having no prior knowledge of the security features of a therewith secured document or item, will only then actually perform a security check based on said security feature if they have actual knowledge of their existence and nature.
A particularly striking optical effect can be achieved if a security feature changes its appearance in view to a change in viewing conditions, such as the viewing angle. Such an effect can e.g. be obtained by dynamic appearance-changing optical devices (DACODs), such as concave, respectively convex Fresnel type reflecting surfaces relying on oriented pigment particles in a hardened coating layer, as disclosed in EP-A 1 710 756. This document describes one way to obtain a printed image that contains pigments or flakes having magnetic properties by aligning the pigments in a magnetic field. The pigments or flakes, after their alignment in a magnetic field, show a Fresnel structure arrangement, such as a Fresnel reflector. By tilting the image and thereby changing the direction of reflection towards a viewer, the area showing the greatest reflection to the viewer moves according to the alignment of the flakes or pigments. One example of such a structure is the so-called “rolling bar” effect. This effect is nowadays utilized for a number of security elements on banknotes, such as on the “50” of the 50 Rand banknote of South Africa. However, such rolling bar effects are generally observable if the security document is tilted in a certain direction, i.e. either up and down or sideways from the viewer's perspective
While the Fresnel type reflecting surfaces are flat, they provide the appearance of a concave or convex reflecting hemisphere. Said Fresnel type reflecting surfaces can be produced by exposing a wet coating layer comprising non-isotropically reflecting magnetic or magnetizable particles to the magnetic field of a single dipole magnet, wherein the latter is disposed above, respectively below the plane of the coating layer, has its north-south axis parallel to said plane, and is rotating around the axis perpendicular to said plane, as illustrated in FIGS. 37A-37D of EP-A 1 710 75. The so-oriented particles are consequently fixed in position and orientation by hardening the coating layer.
Moving-ring images displaying an apparently moving ring with changing viewing angle (“rolling ring” effect) are produced by exposing a wet coating layer comprising non-isotropically reflecting magnetic or magnetizable particles to the magnetic field of a dipole magnet. WO 2011/092502 discloses moving-ring images that might be obtained or produced by using a device for orienting particles in a coating layer. The disclosed device allows the orientation of magnetic or magnetizable particles with the help of a magnetic field produced by the combination of a soft magnetizable sheet and a spherical magnet having its North-South axis perpendicular to the plane of the coating layer and disposed below said soft magnetizable sheet.
The prior art moving ring images are generally produced by alignment of the magnetic or magnetizable particles according to the magnetic field of only one rotating or static magnet. Since the field lines of only one magnet generally bend relatively softly, i.e. have a low curvature, also the change in orientation of the magnetic or magnetizable particles is relatively soft over the surface of the OEL. The intensity of the magnetic field decreases rapidly with increasing distance from the magnet when a single magnet is used. This makes it difficult to obtain a highly dynamic and well-defined feature through orientation of the magnetic or magnetizable particles, thus resulting in “rolling ring” effects that may exhibit blurred ring edges. This problem increases with increasing size (diameter) of the “rolling ring” image when only a single static or rotating magnet is used.
Therefore, a need remains for security features displaying an eye-catching dynamic loop-shaped effect covering an extended area on a document in good quality, which can be easily verified regardless of the orientation of the security document, is difficult to produce on a mass-scale with the equipment available to a counterfeiter, and which can be provided in great number of possible shapes and forms.